The present invention generally relates to interconnection systems for high speed electronics systems, and more particularly to a shielded elastomeric contact adapted for use in several different connector systems that are capable of high speed data transmission.
Electrical connectors that are mounted to a printed circuit board are well known in the art. As the size of the electronic devices in which the printed circuit boards are installed has decreased, the density of the connectors positioned on those boards has increased. Such electronic devices also require electrical connectors, with numerous terminals to be mounted on a printed circuit board in such a manner as to occupy a minimal area of printed circuit board real estate, while at the same time capable of transmitting ever higher data rates.
In order to provide for a higher density of connectors on printed circuit boards, surface mount technology was utilized. With surface mounting, the conductive pads on the printed circuit board can be closely spaced, thereby allowing more contacts to be mounted in the same area of the board. As the density of the connectors on the printed circuit board increases, the length of the terminals cannot increase significantly without degrading the electrical performance of the electronic device. This is particularly true in electronic devices designed for high speed applications. Typically, high density connectors, which have the shortest path over which the signals must travel, operate optimally. As the density of interconnects increases, and the pitch between contacts approaches 0.5 mm or less, the close proximity of the terminal contacts increases the likelihood of strong electrical cross-talk coupling between the terminal contacts. In addition, maintaining design control over the characteristic impedance of the terminal contacts becomes increasingly difficult.
The design control difficulties associated with maintaining the characteristic impedance within the necessary limits for optimum high speed data transfer are compounded when such high speed signals must be transmitted between spaced apart systems. Most often, coaxial-type cables and connectors are employed for such data transmission applications. Coaxial cable typically comprises a center conductor that is surrounded by overlapping layers of insulator material and electrical shielding material that extend the length of the transmission line. Coaxial connectors often have a circular center contact, a hollow cylindrical outer contact, and a tubular insulation between them. Such coaxial connectors are interconnected to coaxial cable by electrically and mechanically engaging the center conductor to the center contact and the shielding material to the hollow cylindrical outer contact. Retention features generally must be attached to the outside of the outer contact, since their insertion into slots in the insulation would result in a sudden change in impedance there, resulting in reflectance of signals and consequent increase in the VSWR (voltage standing wave ratio) and signal losses. Each coaxial type connector has a defined characteristic impedance with 50 ohms being the most common, and with losses increasing with deviations from the defined characteristic impedance at locations in the connector.
The traditional cylindrical shapes used in these types of connector systems often require relatively expensive manufacturing methods, such as machining of the inner contact, to form the coax connector assembly. Such assemblies are normally to large to be of any practical use in a printed wiring board to printed wiring board application. A coaxial-type contact assembly, or connector, with inner and outer contacts separated by insulation, for carrying signals in the range of megahertz and gigahertz, which could be constructed at low cost in a board-to-board configuration would be of significant value.
Modern electronics requires the use of high frequency and high speed connectors particularly for use in interconnecting circuitry on motherboards or backplanes and daughter cards or other circuit devices. These connectors have often times required shielding or ground planes between the signal pins; e.g., stripline configuration, to provide high frequency signal integrity and minimize interference from outside sources.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,476 discloses an interposer for a land grid array that includes a dielectric grid having an array of holes and a resilient, conductive button disposed in one or more of the holes. The button includes an insulating core, a conducting element wound around the insulating core, and an outer shell surrounding the conducting element. The characteristics of the conducting element and the buttons may be chosen such that the contact force, contact resistance, and compressibility or relaxability of the conductive buttons can be selected within wide limits. The interposer design utilizing such conductive buttons is quite compatible with high data rate, high frequency and high current applications.
For some applications, however, it is desirable to have a highly dense array or grid of contact members, while maintaining the integrity between the lines, in a board-to-board configuration. As the center line spacing between contact members in a row is decreased, the spacing between adjacent columns of contact members is likewise decreased, thereby necessarily reducing the amount of dielectric housing material between the members of the array. This, in turn, affects the electrical characteristics of the connector system, and in particular reduces the impedance through the connector system. It is desirable, therefore, to have an electrical connector that provides a dense array of contact members, with the impedance characteristics often only found in coaxial connector systems, and arranged in a board-to-board connector system, while maintaining the electrical characteristics associated with connectors having a less dense array of contact members.
Though there are many types of connectors available, it would be desirable to have a connector with a precisely controlled impedance to reduce signal reflections. It would also be desirable to have a connector which could accommodate fast signals, those with rise times on the order of 250 psec or less. Such a connector should also be durable while at the same time being detachable so that printed circuit printed wiring boards can be joined and separated during use.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a flex circuit board-to-board connector system is provided that includes a flex circuit having a plurality of signal conductor traces and a plurality of ground path conductors. A plurality of contacts are arranged in an array on an outer surface of the flex circuit. Each of the plurality of contacts comprises a resilient body having a first end and a second end. A first conductor is provided that includes at least one wire formed in a spiral extending continuously through the resilient body from the first end to the second end, and having electrically accessible first and second ends. The first conductor is electrically connected to at least one of the plurality of signal conductor traces A second conductor is provided that includes at least one wire formed in a spiral extending continuously through the resilient body from the first end to the second end, and having electrically accessible first and second ends. The first conductor and the second conductor are in spaced apart relation to one another, and the second conductor is electrically connected to at least one of the plurality of ground path conductors.